


Rocky Beginnings

by finsandfishes



Series: Besmirched Honor [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gossip, clever!Bungo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finsandfishes/pseuds/finsandfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which Bungo Baggins is clever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rocky Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> In which Bungo Baggins is clever.

 

                     There once lived two hobbits under a hill. Now, these two hobbits didn’t live under any old hill.  Nor were these two hobbits brother and sister, for they were the Bagginses of Bag-End. Bungo and Belladonna Baggins were living under one hill as husband and wife.

Now as I have mentioned before, Bag-End wasn't just any old hill. Nor was Bag-End the ancestoral smial of past Bagginses; Bungo had built the spacious smial for his adventurous wife for he feared that none of the Shire would accept their union if there was no grand display of his love.

Years ago, Bungo Baggins discovered ugly rumors about his intended. Some hobbits whispered that Belladonna had made an unnatural deal with some dark force to romantically ensnare the respectable Bungo Baggins.  Others said that Bungo was bewitched by the fair lass, for she was a beautiful to gaze upon and yes! Bungo would happily admit that his lady love was beautiful _but_ he didn't love her because of her money _or_ her beauty. 

He loved her sense of adventure and try as he might, he couldn't understand why that was _so unnatural_.

Bungo was quite alarmed to discover that he was willing to attack half of the Shire if it would somehow make things right for doing such things is not the Bagginses' way.  He also didn't wish to confront his neighbors about their misconduct for it would be such an unsightly affair; he feared that doing so would make matters worse for his lovely Belladonna. 

But he knew that he couldn't allow such hurtful nonsense to continue and so, the quite respectable and usually reliable hobbit thought up a clever plan. 

'Hobbits love to gossip,' Bungo darkly thought, as he smoked his pipe in his parents' garden.  He crushed a dandelion under his foot as he sprang up to face his insidious foes.

"I will give them something to talk about!" He angrily growled to himself as he paced along the dirt path that encompassed the rather large garden.  

And he did give the entire Shire something to talk about for he built his wandering lass a smial. But it wasn't any old smial of no importance! According to gossip, the wooden floorboards were imported from Mirkwood, the shiny silver lamps were a gift from the rare elves who occasionally passed through the Shire. The sink and other useful trinkets were created by the dwarrow who came from Erebor. The fine wooden furniture was crafted by the sons of Lord Elrond.  

All of the hobbits were so engrossed by the new smial and its beautiful furnishings that they forgot all about Belladonna Took, the alleged witch of the Shire. 

And for a while, life was quite pleasant for the newly wedded couple. But such things, such as peace, happiness and comfort, never last for long whether one lives under a hill, in a rock, over a mountain or under a clear blue sky. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In which I own nothing of the Hobbit. :)


End file.
